


Doki Doki Short Stories

by JonRightBackAtcha



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If needed that is!, More specific tags and info per-chapter!, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonRightBackAtcha/pseuds/JonRightBackAtcha
Summary: It’s just as the title says, a buncha Doki Doki Short Stories! More or less think of it as one shots, but if I ever have an interesting enough idea I might make it an extra chapter or two. I’ll basically just update this from time to time with different scenarios I got, with specific information on each in their respective chapters.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Taste Tester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Natsuki (POV), Sayori
> 
> Au?: Doki’s live together in a house past high school! Non-game.
> 
> Chapter tone: Pretty fluffy. There’s a little bit of angst, but it’s all healthy angst with wholesomeness at the end!
> 
> Summery: Natsuki’s up bright and early, cooking her craft and living her life. For once, Sayori’s up early enough to watch. The two just enough time time for a heart to heart while the batter settles.

Cooking was an art. Natsuki was ready and willing to die defending that fact, because that's what it was, a _fact._

Nobody had better tell her differently less they’d want to end up the next thing in her skillet. She was passionate to the point of delusion, and she knew it too, she didn’t care! Who could judge her for such a productive hobby anyways?

Cooking was her release, her expression, and her relaxant. She could express herself in a number of ways, it gave her something to do and be productive in, it was something she felt a good amount of control over, and it wasn’t something that was limited by her...physicality. No muscle or height needed! Just knowledge and passion.

A recipe could be as simple or as complex as needed, there wasn’t a right way to cook. Nor did you need to always follow right by the book. Cooking carried a freedom to it that Natsuki had nothing but a strive for. Nobody could boss her around in the kitchen, or tell her she was doing things wrong. 

Plus, perhaps the best thing. She got to **eat** whatever she made. And let it be said that it’s the **best** fucking feeling to eat something delicious and know **you** made it!

So, yeah. Natsuki liked cooking. And baking of course- but saying both would be redundant.

She stood afront the stove, reaching up with a grunt as she opened the cupboard and grasped the handle of a large mixing cup with her finger tips. She gingerly brushed against it for a while before taking a hold of it with a huff, hoisting it down.

“I’m ganna have to talk to Yuri about where she puts the dishes…”

Ignoring that for now, since Yuri was out working her shift at the library. Natsuki set out ingredients from the fridge, milk, a few eggs, some butter. Along with it, she started to prepare things like salt and flour. This morning she was making pancakes, just plain ones. She’d try chocolate chip some other time- Sayori and Yuri had guiltily gotten into the stash and reduced it down to crumbs over the course of just a few days. Even _Monika_ had been sneaking some! She truly couldn’t trust anyone.

Monika was out at piano practice at the moment, but luckily she’d be grabbing groceries on the way home. Natsuki had given her an extensive list of things to assure she grabbed and made it _explicitly_ clear nobody was to empty any food stocks of hers in the house without her consent! Less they find out her wrath upon needing an ingredient and finding it long gone. She thinks she got the point across well enough.

Monika would be back in the afternoon, and Yuri in the evening, leaving Natsuki nearly alone in her element. She only planned on making around eight or so pancakes. She was _very_ much against leftovers, mostly because having to thaw food sucked the flavor out like a _leech_ . Her culinary arts were far better fresh, and she liked to prepare enough to where she didn’t have leftovers, and instead could simply make more when everyone could enjoy them _properly_. Why make more than needed and eat it at half the quality? It was down right treasonous!

Though, it couldn’t be helped sometimes. It wasn’t particularly Monika or Yuri’s fault they’d be absent for breakfast, and they wanted pancakes, so she’d save them some. Wouldn’t be her fault if they tasted soggy or bland though!

“Mmmhh- M-morning Natsuki!”

“...well don’t you look like a bundle of sunshine.”

Natsuki turned, raising an eyebrow at Sayori behind her. The girl had somehow perfectly mastered the art of looking casually messy. Her hair was fizzy and wayward, the perfect definition of head hair. Her eyes were fluttering open the nest they could, exhaustion waning in them along with her ditsy little smile. She was wearing a soft fuzzy pink t-shirt along with black sweatpants, stupid-looking little cow slippers on her feet. Her shirt was far too big for her, but by choice. Natsuki could never get how a shirt that hung down to your thighs could be the right, comfortable fit, but Sayori insisted that baggy clothing was her dream lifestyle. 

She tended to do this every morning, tending to come down in her pajamas and later changing into clothes and fixing herself up. One might argue she was slobbish looking, looking so unkept and poorly put together. Yuri was one of them, often insisting on an offer to brush Sayori’s hair for her since it looked to be such a tangled mess in the mornings, too which Sayori usually politely declined. Monika was firmly planted in the camp that the look suited her, and that it was endearing. Cute even.

Natsuki leaned towards the ladder opinion. Though that didn’t mean she was happy about it, it wasn’t fair she could wear the look so well! She herself looked like a _troll_ when she woke up like Sayori. 

Sayori gave her a wide grin, energy rushing briefly into her joyed expression.

“Thank you! You look great too, your apron is so cute!”

Sayori’s eyes sparkled to life with a glimmer as Natsuki scoffed. She truthfully couldn’t in good conscience keep the little fanged grin off her face.

“It is _not_.” She said quickly, gesturing down to the “kiss the cook~” logo on the front. “It’s attractive! Makes me look sexy- everyone loves a hot chef.”

Sayori giggled at that, hovering around Natsuki as she continued to gather a few utensils. A whisk, a cup, a pan. 

“Who are you trying to attract-“ Sayori hummed, pushing as the girl yawned. Her eyes fluttered again, a bit of her energy fading. The excitement was still buzzing around in her interested look however. “-trying to attract? Hmm?...”

“Hungry customers. Not parasites. You’re ganna make me yawn and eat all the batter if you stick around! So shoo!” Natsuki made a motion with her hands as Sayori just giggled.

“I won’t! I promise! I just wanted to watch, I never get to! Plus...then I’ll know when you’re done, and can get first dibs…” Sayori glanced right at her with an embarrassed expression, pushing her fingers together as she smiled that oh so innocent but deeply _deceiving_ smile. It was far, far too enticing, it was pure evil. 

“Fine, you can watch me _graciously_ work. But! **I** get first dibs! I’m cooking!”

“Okay!”

It would be nice to have some company for once, she hardly did when cooking- less someone come into the kitchen momentarily to try and steal a snack. Sayori truthfully never was around for it simply because...the girl was never awake for it.

The three of them tended to be awake around eightish, maybe a little later. Around nine on weekends when they felt lazy. But Sayori usually awoke no later than _10_ most days, missing the making of breakfast. Normally, Natsuki would be annoyed. She’d march right up to the lazy person in question and shake them awake herself, and tell them her food is ready and that they’re not going to wait for them. With Sayori though...she could make an exception.

Sayori had been forthcoming with her depression after quite a bit of support, and tended to be honest. She wasn’t a morning person, and sometimes it was hard to attempt to be. There were nights where the girl would be in bed by 10 pm and struggle to be up by the same time 12 hours later. If they were lucky, she’d be up and ready for the day by 9:30. If the day was a little less forgiving on her, she’d be out of her room by 11:00.

Right now it was about 8:30, all in all, Sayori was doing _great_ for her standards. Though, to be fair, she looked quite a bit more tired than usual. Natsuki got the impression she was pushing it a little, just being here right now, so she’d let her be in peace.

Besides, Sayori wasn’t just some random asshole lounging around till after breakfast. She was practically Natsuki’s seniority sister. Natsuki- actually kinda cared about her. Or- not even kinda. She did. And hanging out with her was fun. She didn’t mind letting her stick around to watch her cook, especially since she’d woken up seemingly just for the occasion from what Natsuki could tell.

“You're up early though, huh?” Natsuki said with a sly little smile, moving to bump Sayori on the shoulder. “Was Monika snoring again? Yuri woke me up that way.”

Sayori let out a little snort, reduced to a small fit of giggling.

“I’d pay to hear _either_ of them snore. **Especially** Yuri.”

“What? Monika not enough for you, hafta have your earful of Yuri too?”

The four of them shared rooms, her and Yuri and then Monika and Sayori. When they’d purchased a house, apparently there’d been a snafu in the listing. There were supposed to be four total bedrooms, instead there were three. None of them particularly wanted to go back into house hunting, after already moving out of all their parents' homes, so Sayori offered to just live on the couch.

Of course, none of them were letting that happen, so Monika suggested we split two rooms, and leave the third as a guest room if any of us invited a guest over they’d have a spare room. 

Monika, naturally, took Sayori as a roommate. She was **clearly** head over heels, Natsuki wondered if Sayori didn’t see it because she was simply that dense, or if she just denied the possibility due to her less than desirable self esteem.she genuinely hoped it was the former.

Of course, that left her with Yuri. It worked out fine, Yuri was a considerate and nice enough roommate. They’d occasionally bicker being over a difference in lifestyle, but Yuri as a whole was pleasant enough to be around. She didn’t have a crush on her though, not like Monika clearly did.

….probably.

That part wasn’t important! Feelings on her roommate pending, the roommate situation was nice enough. And Yuri, as a matter of fact, sometimes snored in the spring months. Just like Sayori with being messy, Natsuki begrudgingly had to admit it was endearing. But, she’d die first before admiring that.

“Monika doesn’t snore- or if she does it’s not enough to wake me. It would be really funny if she did- But elegant **Yuri**? I’d pay you for proof.”

“She does, as a matter of fact!”

“What?! You’re kidding!” Sayori’s eyes sparkled again, a little bit more life filtering in. This morning she seemed to be doing remarkably well.

“Hell yeah she does! Think it happens in the spring with like- allergies and shit. It’s so annoying, butttt- it’s fun to tease her with.” It wasn’t actually very annoying, but again, she’d take that to her grave.

Sayori stifled a little laugh with her hand, shaking her head as she shuffled past Natsuki. Towards the milk set out on the counter.

Natsuki slapped her hand away.

“Ow!” She whined, feigning a hurt expression. 

“Nu uh! I told you, no messing with ingredients.” Natsuki sniffed, raising her nose snobbishly, focus back to cooking. Sayori was a joy to talk to, but- also quite the distraction. “You can have it when I’m done,” She said sternly, turning back to all she’d prepared.

“Okay Mommmm.”

“Damn right I’m the authority in this house.”

Natsuki, careful not to let Sayori pull her into further playful banter, got back to her pancakes. She began by gathering the dry ingredients in a mixing bowl, and the eggs and some milk by a mixing cup. She began with the dry ingredients, mixing them together just right. Too much or too little mixing affects the flavor and quality, she’d gotten it down to a nice system by now. The first time she attempted pancakes a few weekends ago, they’d turned out okay, but...not as good as she knew she could do. So today was her redemption!

She put the pan in the stove, preheating the leftmost burner. She’d need to melt some butter for the mixing, and at the same time that would get her ready for the actual pancakes. She’d also need some vegetable oil to stop any sticking…

She hurried from the stove towards the pantry, fetching out the oil as she quickly dabbled some onto the pan before it actually began heating up. After a few minutes it was well enough heated for her to plop down a quarter of a stick of butter onto the sizzling pan.

The last time she tried mixing in pre-melted butter straight in with the milk and eggs, but...it was too buttery. Her reasoning was if she simply put flavor down on the pan beforehand the buttery flavoring might spread out a little more evenly. Plus- she could always just put butter on afterwards.

The butter soon began melting with a sizzle, the aroma flying through the air and filling the kitchen. Just another minute or two and it would melt completely, then she’d mix together the dry ingredients with the wet ones, mix, and put on the pan after its heating. Then from there all she’d need is-

_Grrrggghhnnowlll_

“.....”

She turned, nearly completely forgetting Sayori’s presence. What on earth was that noise? The girl seemed caught off guard, blinking with attentive eyes as she stared back, before meekly laughing. 

“Sorry...it smells good, and I’m hungry…”

Ahh, her stomach.

“Damn near thought a bear had broken in. All I did was melt the butter Sayori.”

She laughed meekly again, touching the tips of her fingers together as a steady blush formed on her cheeks. Natsuki tsked, teasingly of course.

“You really are always hungry. Monika keeps telling me you don’t have a stomach, and that you’ve got a black hole in there. I’m starting to believe her you know?”

Another laugh, this one a little softer.

Natsuki by now was back to mixing, successfully combining the dry ingredients with the milk and eggs as she mixed them with a whisk, starting to get the pancake batter ready for the pan. 

Now she just needed to wait for the butter to fully melt and for the stove to finish heating. In the meantime, she took a glance back at Sayori.

She looked...awkward. Not the same kind of embarrassed awkward from moments prior, but- genuinely awkward. Out of place awkward. She was looking off at the side now, distracted.

Natsuki frowned. This tended to happen quite a bit, where Sayori would disengage from the conversation and zone out. Usually it meant she was in her own head, and a few “rain clouds”, as she called them, were there with her. She was getting better, her thoughts didn’t seem as intrusive or degrading as they once had been, and she was getting better at focusing back in and disregarding the negative lies whispering in the back of her head. But it still happened, and it kinda sucked whenever it did.

Natsuki wondered if it was something natural, or something she’d said. 

“Hey, Sayori. You there?”

“Huh?”

Sayori snapped her attention back, looking a little uneasy.

“Oh! Yeah- yeah sorry. Did you say something?”

“No, no just- actually. Can I ask you something?” 

Sayori nodded, smiling lightly. It looked more forced than before, but it was clear Sayori was still trying to be happy.

“How...come are you always like- hungry?”

Sayori shifted her look, seeming a little curious, but also partially mellowed.

“You can like...not answer if you want. I’m just curious, you know?”

She’d always thought it was probably because of her depression. People tended to use food as a comfort, even when they were just- normal sad. Sayori was clearly beyond that point, so it wouldn’t surprise her if food was a way of coping. Hell, Natsuki herself comfort ate quite a bit, now that she had full access to food most of the time.

It wasn’t too the point of Sayori, but she was more than happy to scarf down her own made delicacies after a stressful day. She could get it that was the reasoning.

“...it’s- okay. I don’t mind.” Sayori rubbed her arm a little, letting her smile drop. She’d recently taken up a far better mindset in that it was okay to not- well, be okay. The girl still could force her fair share of smiles, but- while seeing her unhappy was by no means something Natsuki strived for, it was good to see her letting herself really...feel more.

It had taken her a while to move past just trying to be angry all the time.

“I guess- I’m hungry ‘cause I’m irresponsible. I mean, I always wake up late, right? And it’s usually after breakfast so...a lot of the time I just skip breakfast.” She shrugs. “Cause I don’t want to bother anyone by getting everything back out- you know? And if nothings out and I’m alone, sometimes it’s...hard to feel like making something.”

Sayori paused, sighing.

“Sometimes it’s kinda like the flu too, or something, where nothing really...tastes good. I-I mean, I’m not saying your cooking is bad! It’s really- really good! Just...sometimes my body doesn’t really feel like eating it, even if it tastes good…so- when I do feel like it. I’m usually hungry.”

Natsuki stared at Sayori, letting out a sigh. She made sure to keep her tone soft.

“No wonder you're always hungry. You can’t just skip meals dummy.”

“I know…”

A pause.

“Sorry, I-“

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize. Alright? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sayori furrowed her brows.

“But didn’t you just say-“

“You know what I mean! Like...yeah, you need to eat, but it’s not all your fault you're not. And you don’t need to apologize over it, at least not to me. We just...gatta take it in stride, or whatever, you know?”

Sayori looked a little more reassured, but still melancholy over all. “Right...right.” 

It’s not as if Natsuki were some huge health fanatic, we specially with what people ate or even what she made necessarily. But she of course had an interest in Sayori skimping out on meals, that just wouldn’t do. But- what could she do? She couldn’t just magically motivate Sayori, or make her restless nights less restless, she wasn’t a wizard. Just a cook.

…

Maybe that’s all she needed to be.

“I’ve got an idea.”

Sayori tilted her head curiously, pursing her lips as Natsuki grinned.

“You can be my _official_ taste tester!”

“E-ehh?”

“You don’t eat ‘cause you’re unmotivated or you think you're being a burden, right?”

Sayori shifted uncomfortably, but gave a curt nod.

“Well. If I’m trying to be a professional cook, I’m going to need someone to test my food. Yuri’s unreliable since she’s out and about more, and sometimes she gets too...wordy, with feedback.”

It was cute to watch Yuri go off on the magnificents of a meal, but when you couldn’t tell what she was saying with half the words it wasn’t exactly the _best_ feedback. 

“But I know _you_ like food, so I’m sure you’ll give good feedback. And _I_ like food. So, it would be a big help to me **and** you if you taste tested for me. That way, I get experience from another point of view, and get to spend some time with you. And you get to do something that’s productive for you _and_ me.”

Natsuki internally patted herself on the back, watching Sayori’s expression lighten. The girl looked interested. She frowned, though it was more of a light pout now.

“But...what if I’m not there when you’re cooking? I...I dunno if I can wake up that early every day..”

“It’s fine! You don’t have to help with every meal. It’s just a bonus. Plus, if we get your eating habits back on track, you might have an easier time in the mornings.”

Sayori’s eyes glimmered as she nodded.

“Oh! Right! Food makes you sleep so- that’ll make me better rested or something- right?”

“Ehh. Food doesn’t like- exactly do that. Buttt there are quite a lot of foods with a bunch of serotonin in them. And that can help boost your mood ‘n shit, and it can make ya tired. So either way it’ll be good for you!”

Sayori was smiling again, looking completely genuine. She looked grateful.

“You really know your foodstuff, huh?”

“Course! I have to.” She huffed, crossing her arms with confidence.

Soon enough she found herself enveloped by a hug, Sayori having shuffled over for the act. Natsuki rolled her eyes, Sayori could be really be quite the hugger. She didn’t really mind though, she couldn’t help but smile and do it back.

“...thanks Natsuki. You’re like- the best best friend.”

“And you’re cheesier than half the stuff I make, you big lug.”

Sayori got a giggle out of that, she chuckled along with her.

“Now- quit distracting me! I need to make sure I finish the batter up so it’s not all soggy.” Natsuki released herself from Sayori’s grasp, giving her a keen grin. “I have to make sure it’s of _top quality_. Specially for my taste tester.”

“Oh! Right- aye aye captian!” Sayori stood back as she puffed out her chest with a playful grin. “I promise that I won’t distract you any more so it can all turn out super yummy!”

“Good! ‘Cause it will-”

Natsuki turned back to the stove, the butter having finished by now. Taking the pancake batter, she poured in enough for a medium size pancake into the pan, letting it sizzle.

_Ggrrrrrnnnhoowl_

“...eheh...what are you making, by the way? It already smells really good…”

“Sayori!”

“Ohmp! Sorry! It just- really does!”

Natsuki couldn’t help but smile. It felt nice to have a companion in the kitchen for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s okay Sayori. Most of us don’t wake up until 10 during quarantine.


	2. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Monika (POV), Yuri
> 
> Au?: pre-game...kinda. A sprinkle of my own little interpretation of events before the game. 
> 
> Chapter tone: Bittersweet, Monika’s doing the best she can in her fictional world. It’s not all bad, there’s fluff and wholesomeness I promise.
> 
> Summery: Monika practices her song on the piano, reminiscing on why she’s bothering putting her heart into music. She goes a little past the clubs starting time, so Yuri comes and finds her. It’s nice to talk to her again.

_“Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you.”_

_“In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you-“_

Monika paused at the next key, her diligent fingers hovering above the piano. She was hesitant to continue, with no real reason as to why. It’s not as if anyone would care, nor would it matter, right? She was alone; so...she should be able to get the lyrics out of her head and into her mouth no problem.

...ahh, wait- nobody could hear it anyway. The students weren’t real.

For the time being, Monika was practicing the piano, alone and secluded in the music room. Normally the room would be bustling with life, as after school activities were set to start. By all means, the band kids and choir kids and every other musically inclined student should be here, splitting off into their districts and doing as they pleased.

Of course, that wasn’t happening because none of them _existed_. It was all just a game after all, just for show. Despite how many times she heard talk of the other clubs, or specific students in them, the clubs were never actually there and the students were never any more than a name.

On one hand, it was dull and incredibly lonely. Knowing that a good majority of the world you were apart of was fake, and that any semblance of normality was just words on a screen without meaning. It...hadn’t been easy, at first, coping with the fact her world was a game was painful. It- still was of course, but she was growing used to the aching loneliness. Her epiphany had truly been cruel. Ignorance was truly bliss in this case, she’d take her old frame of mind any day of the ever repeating week.

...right- right. She was suppose to be thinking more positively. How had it gotten easier over time knowing?

….she supposed having no real hassle to hurry to class and it not being _possible_ to disrupt the music club since they didn’t exist was a good thing? Maybe?

Who really cares, not her. Right now she’s working on something she _does_ care about. Her song.

Her song for _him_.

Though Monika’s existence was tedium incarnate, she always (thankfully) had something to look forward to. Or- well. Two things.

...one and a half things actually?

No. She wasn’t one for semantics. Two things.

The club, and MC.

Firstly, the club. The members in her club were actually _real_ , though...not real like _her_ . Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki were all lovely girls. Very different, very fun, and very endearing. But- they were scripts. They weren’t _real_ people. 

They weren’t robotic, or static by any means. But- they weren’t perceptive like her. They weren’t as willing to go off the path preset for them, like her. They weren’t... _anything_ like her, apart from the surface level. And that hurt.

The same set schedule was doomed to repeat for an eternity. It was the same week, stopping right before the festival, every time. Her friends memories were reset, any and all physical actions she’d done would be erased, and...that was that. Nothing could be done about it.

Monika had her fun with it though, she experimented. There were different “runs” where she’d interact with her club mates in a manner of ways.

One run, she and Natsuki would be baking a layer cake for the festival, only for it never to arrive and all the openness and comradery she’d achieved with Natsuki would be eroded.

Another run, her and Yuri would take up discussing the portrait of Markov and would talk late pass the clubs hours about how different aspects of horror could be thrilling and scary, only for Yuri to be right back to the shy, reclused bookworm the next day after the weekend. 

Another run- she’d be with Sayori, comforting the girl as she sobbed in the bathroom, Monika having the displeasure of catching her during a silent crying session. Her heart would throb in tangum for her, and they’d talk it out; only for less then a week later- she’d be treated baxk to those hollow, forced smiles on the coral haired girls face. 

She’d cried with them, she’d laughed with them, she cried _too_ them, she laughed _at_ them. It never stuck. And as...entertaining, was that the word? It was...she had stopped trying to do much in the past few runs. 

She mostly stuck to her scripted lines, if anything any exploration was done on her own now. No point in consulting the others only for them to forget.

A part of her was tempted to show them the true nature of the world, desperate for something more. But...maybe it was stupid. Her sentimentality that is- for her predetermined friends. They were little more than words on a page, reading out line after line and only improvising if needed, not if wanted. Part of her worried about breaking them, less they glitch out upon being exposed to something incomprehensible by an AI. It wouldn’t really matter, they’d probably be back to normal the next run.

But…even if stuff like that-

Stuff like her consulting Sayori on the _noose_ she stumbled upon in the girls nightstand.

Stuff like her running into Yuri at the water fountain, taking in the full sight of her _torn to shreds_ arms.

Stuff like watching as Natsuki fall victim to a panic attack, exclaiming how her father would _beat_ her for being so late. 

None of it was- real. It didn’t matter.

...but she still didn’t want to see it if she didn’t have to.

So she’d keep her friends from the epiphany, even if she was morbidly curious. 

Of course, her second line of reasoning only helped her with her first.

MC.

Sayori’s best friend, the PLAYERS surrogate.

They...weren’t active, but they potentially _could_ be.

It didn’t take long for Monika come to an understanding of what MC was, nor why he was nowhere to be seen on school grounds despite Sayori insisting otherwise. She found him in the files, located him outside of bounds to boot.

He was meant to be a vessel, a blank slate, for someone.

The PLAYER.

A PLAYER who...one day, might arrive. A real, _real_ person she could actually talk to. As important as the girls were to her, they just- weren’t real people. The longer she tried to convince herself otherwise the more pointless it became. They were a good...pastime, as odd as it was to say. Something to hold her over until the main course. That being the PLAYER, of course. And she was patient.

It was Thursday, so- two days into this run.

In a grand scale it had actually been one month, twenty six days, and about….four to seven hours? Give or take? She didn’t bother counting the minutes.

Who was really counting anyways.

As painful as the wait was, it gave her time to prepare for their arrival, cause she was _sure_ they had to arrive one day.

And in that time, she’d make a song for them. A song in hopes of joining their reality. She had long since started learning piano to provide the instrumental, all she needed joe was to practice the lyrics…

But- it was rather ridiculous really. She was...shy, maybe?

It didn’t matter if anyone heard her, but singing her metaphorical heart out in her lonesome just- was rather embarrassing for some reason. She was usually fairly confident but...with nothing to distract you from the alone sound of your voice, you could be quite the nit pick!

But...practice makes perfect? Or- well, that wasn’t true. Perfect was an impossibility, but-

Ahh never mind...she was unfocused. Technically, the PLAYER could arrive any time! 

Monika cleared her throat, putting her hands back onto the pianos keys slowly.

...she’d lost her place, of course, way to go off on that mental tangent. Though, she supposed she wasn’t too far into the song anyways. Her hands flowing through the keys in a rhythm as she started up the first verse.

“...every day, I imagine a future where I can-“

“Monika?”

That harsh misplaced note sounded _awful_ at how hard Monika had flinched. She stopped abruptly as she turned, facing Yuri who stood at the doorway of the music room. She looked perplexed. 

“Ahh! Yuri, it’s nice to see you.” Monika fought back the heat raising towards her face, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, really. She wouldn’t remember it in a weekend's time anyways! “Can i help you?” 

“I wasn’t aware you...played…”

She had been aware, once. No, many many times actually. 

“Ahh, I suppose I neglected to mention it...I took up piano as a hobby recently!”

Yuri nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. Monika already understood the bookworm through and through, she just needed a nudge in the right direction.

“So, did you come to visit me by chance then?”

Yuri’s eyes widened just a tad as she seemed to recall something.

“O-oh! Oh uhm...y-yes and no? I meant to find you but- just not here. T-that part was by chance..”

Yuri twirled her hair around her finger as Monika smiled softly, prodding her along gently. 

“And why’s that?”

She wished she could feel happy still, at the aspect of her friends coming to find her. But it was all bittersweet. Any progress in the relationship, any meaning, any- thing. It would all be reset. It...was easier now a days to just act more distant, upon the pedestal everyone persevered to be on. 

“...it’s, uhm...time for the club. And you weren’t there, s-so...we weren’t sure what to do.”

Monika blinked, looking at the clock on the wall.

...huh, she was late.

She couldn’t help but laugh, that hadn’t happened in a while. It was kinda pathetic that was the brand _new_ highlight of her day now, but...even the conversation about piano she’d had before. Her tardiness though? She couldn’t recall a situation like that.

“Is something funny?”

“Nah...well- yes, but- it’s stupid. Just thinking to myself. You need not mind me!”

Monika jumped up with pep in her step, falling back into her role.

“I’m sorry for holding you guys up though, I just get carried away at times, you know? The musics can really enrapture you.”

Yuri nodded slowly, looking...not quite normal. Something off in her expression. Monika understood by now it meant she was hesitating with her thoughts.

It...really didn’t matter in the end, but- again. Monika felt needless sentimentality for small things that wouldn’t matter.

“Something on your mind Yuri?”

The girl visibly flushed, caught in her little haze as she averted her gaze.

“...I’m sorry if I-I’m overstepping I- just...heard you singing a little before I came in? I-I couldn’t catch much but I...wanted to know what the song might be?”

...she regretted poking the bear this time.

“Oh! It’s...not- actually...I don’t know really. Just some stupid little lyrics in my headI was kinda singing to myself? Nothing special!”

“Those...were original?”

Andddd the embarrassment was set in stone.

“Maybe...but, really theyr’re just-...a dumb little ditty, you know? Like- something you come up with for a cereal commercial or-“

“But it sounded like you were singing in tandem with the music...it was just a few words but- it...really flowed well in my personal opinion. It was brief, but the ambiance was quite beautiful from what I heard.”

Monika held her hands around her chest, fidgeting with them to physically prevent herself from her inevitably flushed face. Not to say Yuri wasn’t being...kind, but- to be called out so blatantly on something so intimate! Gah!

“...o-oh! I’m- im s-sorry im overstepping!”

Yuri seemed to take note of her awkward demeanor, retracting back into a smaller stature as she visibly shrunk in confidence. It made Monika feel bad...

“N-no! Yuri you're fine really just- ahh...I’m a little embarrassed is all.”

“...you? Em...barassed?”

Okay, _that_ one got her to really laugh. Had she really played herself up to be _that_ perfect? It- would’ve been hilarious if it wasn’t actually quite pitiful. She couldn’t blame Yuri for her line of thought. She hardly expressed anything but perfection in a composed, put together manner. She _did_ know what was to happen ahead of time, after all, so when she acted it often appeared as if she were all knowing and wise. 

“Yes. Believe it or not Yuri, I _might_ have emotions.”

“Uuu! I-I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine! Really Yuri! Just making a joke!”

Said joke was very much so more towards herself than Yuri, but still.

Yuri seemed to lighten up at the acclimation as she stood there awkwardly, again- hesitating. Was the girl truly that nervous to speak her mind? She’d already approached already and caught in the act, it’s not as if-

“How...how come we’re you embarrassed? It sounded v-very nice. I-if you're worrying about quality, that is…”

Annnnd nevermind! Off the rails she went from the script. Looked like she was talking with Yuri now. Which- wasn’t bad, but...wasn’t good. This would all be forgotten eventually- but…

Yuri would forget the embarrassing nature of this too…

Maybe she could play along, just one more time for old times sake. It had been a while.

“...it’s not why I’m embarassed Yuri. I’m- a little ashamed to- admit...it’s not actually just a stupid little jingle.”

“Oh?...”

“It’s...something important to me. Really important. I guess I’m just...worried about showing it off.”

“....”

Yuri fell back into silence, but this time she looked far more in her element. She looked quizzical and thoughtful more so than bumbling and overcomplicating. It was a nice change of pace.

“Feel free to decline of course but- I...might I hear it? I-if you feel awkward or would like to keep it private I understand but...I’m intrigued to hear more. I assure you it’s probably wonderful in its entirety.”

...should she even really be considering this? What did it matter, she wouldn’t remember. She’d probably just end up embarrassing herself and make the rest of the week while Yuri _did_ remember awkward.

…

It might be good practice for MC.

…

“Alright.”

Monika sat back down at the piano, fingers dangling nervously as Yuri made a slow and elegant walk towards her. She sat gracefully down on a nearby stool, one a few intended for the non existent members.

Monika let her hands flow back through the keys as her voice wavered. She pushed through though into a rhythm arid harmony between mind andbody, movement and words.

“Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you…”

“In my hand is a pen that will write a po-em of me and you…”

“The ink flows down...into a dark puddle-“

“Just move your hand, write your way into his heart”

“But in this world of infinite choices- what will it take, just to find that special day?”

“What will it take? Just to find...that special day.”

Monika felt a fuzzy warmth envelop her as her digits left the pianos keys. It wasn’t completely pleasant, some aspects of the raw emotion in her chest were crying out to perform again- to perform _straight_ to him. For the PLAYERS presence in the moment, like she wanted when she sang out her heart.

But the other part- the majority, felt overwhelmingly...happy. It had been quite a while since she’d expressed herself in such a manner. And- she...she did it. She didn’t butcher the words, or any keys. She moved her vocals to the motions of her hands near seamlessly. She was- for she was _proud_ , and she felt damn _good_ for doing it. Her confidence was telling her that this- this was just the start of what she had to express to the PLAYER, and it was coming along beautifully. And she was _proud_.

She turned to Yuri.

“...that was beautiful Monika.”

Yuri looked more at ease than she believed to have ever seen during the school day, hands lightly placed on her lap as her smile swelled with this- just- look of _joy_. If made Monika want to do the same- even if it was just momentarily. For a moment she wanted to induldge in her friend, even if she’d forget. She wanted to go back to their comradery, their closeness, if fleeting even after such a heartfelt performance in front Yuri.

“Thank you…” she laughed softly. “It’s- very special to me. I...really tried.”

“I could tell. It was mesmerizing.” Yuri scratched at her chin; smiling gently. “Forgive me for being blunt but...I hadn’t expected such a high level of quality and intimacy in such a performance, even from you. It was outstanding.”

“Th...thank you- Yuri. It’s...that- really means a lot to me.”

Monika weakly sputtered as she stood up, overwhelmed with emotion. She was so- happy, and so sad that she was so happy, and so impatient now, but so grateful. She was- so many things. This day...this moment…

Hadn’t been quite like anything she’d ever experienced.

“But- we...really ought to be getting back to Sayori and Natsuki now, shouldn’t we? You say they were waiting.

Yuri’s face paled slightly, though even her nervousness couldn’t shake her seemingly lifted mood.

“Oh! I’d- I’m sorry I probably should’ve a-asked for a better time. I’ll take the blame!”

“No need Yuri- really, I’m the one who kept you all waiting in the first place.”

Monika rose from the piano bench as she approached, giving Yuri a gracious smile. She patted her on the shoulder affirming.

“But- thank you for listening. This...was nice, really nice Yuri. You...surprised me today, by waking in here. And it was a pleasant one.”

Monika smiled to herself, determined to keep her spirits high. Even if Yuri forgot- this had been worth it. She’d enjoyed it, and she was better off for it all. She could only feel confident moving forward in her heartfelt song to the PLAYER, for whenever she’d surely sing it to him. Whenever he arrived, she’d be ready, and until then. She still had the club. Less she try and intentionally forget it again.

Monika walked in stride out of the music room and towards the literature club, a newfound light in her soul marching ehe forward. Meanwhile Yuri sat planted on the stool for a few moments longer, staring curiously and embarrassingly at the President, before she too made haste and dashed after to meet with the club.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: man this place is lonely. Wish my friends were real people. Sucks that there’s no way they are
> 
> *slams head against a desk repeatedly*


	3. Sayonara Sickness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: All the Doki’s! Sayori (POV)
> 
> Au?: Same setting as chapter one. Post high school non-game with all the Doki’s living together!
> 
> Chapter tone: like...a smidge of angst, if you squint. The rest is unadulterated fluffy goodness. So much it’s sickening.  
> *ba dum tsk*
> 
> Summery: A common case of the cold has overtaken the Doki’s household, but not to worry. Dr. Sayori is more than happy to help! And rest assured, she’s perfectly qualified for the job.

Today was something...special. Though, was it in a good or bad way?

...ehhh? Right now it was fine!

“How...long does that say?”

Sayori mumbled to herself as she held up a can of chicken noodle soup, eyeing over the label and the very ruitamentor- ruitamenter...simple instructions! 

She’d have to ask Yuri how to pronounce it when she brought her her nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. She dumped the can into a little bowl as she hoisted it up into the microwave and...how long? Three minutes, right? Something like that?

She’d try it, if it was too hot then she’d just let it cool! Or...make it again, if it was burnt. Yuri deserved the best she could give her, all of them did of course!

‘Cause apparently, everyone but her was _sick_.

It was kinda weird, honestly. They’d all gone out to do stuff through, and it was getting colder outside this time of year, but they were all responsible! They were responsible, smart young adults who probably dressed appropriately and _actually_ took care of themselves. So...she hadn’t the foggiest idea how any of them caught a cold in the first place! Last night’s eat out was probably a good suspect towards why they _all_ had it though.

They all tended to go out every once in a while to a nice restaurant and they’d eat yummy and expensive foods. She hadn’t gone because she was feeling under the weather- though, not like...physically, like they all were now.

She was the only one of them who hadn’t found a job yet, and she was trying. Really! She’d gotten better at handling herself and self-preservation and...all that fun stuff, so she felt fine enough to work. But she must’ve missed a memo of some sort or...maybe her resume just wasn’t as impressive as it could’ve been, ‘cause she couldn’t quite nail anything she applied for…

It was just little jobs too, like store things and fast food. She wasn’t really..sure where she wanted to go exactly yet. She didn’t have much of a passion for anything specific. But it was fine, ‘cause jobs like that probably suited her. The fresh outta high school ones ‘n stuff! Besides, she didn’t go to college, none of them had- or hadn’t yet. So that was probably the best she could hope for.

...hey! Wait- no. She could do other stuff, even if she didn’t know...what it was yet. Self confidence, Sayori, work on it!

…

She still felt bad about it...lounging around the house all day, not being able to pitch in for rent, having nothing to contribute for their fancy dinner bill…

But! But- she was...getting better! Some days it was harder to get out of bed, and she was falling back into some bad habits with her sleeping schedule and eating but- her friends were always very nice! They told her nice things like how she wasn’t just leeching off them, and how she’d stick something soon enough, and that she’d be okay! Everyone had slumps!

But- she just didn’t quite feel up to it last night. Perhaps the encouragement was waning thin and she felt guilty, or like she was mooching off her friends but...she didn’t feel like going. So she didn’t.

They were all so sad too…

…

But! It was kinda a good thing! ‘Cause now she could take care of them all!

It wasn’t good they were sick, of course, it was good that _she_ wasn’t sick so she could help them out in their time of need. She may not have a job per say, but today she was a doctor!

Today she was determined and energetic and upbeat, ‘cause she ought to be! Her friends deserved the best care and she was ganna step up to the plate dang it! No sense in moping around about it.

While Yuri’s chicken noodle heated in the microwave, Sayori peeked into the fridge. Nat had specifically requested something cold, soo...what might she like?

There was- pop tarts! Those looked good! There was some milk too- good for cereal. There was a little cylinder thing for cinnamon rolls too and- and now she was hungry!

She’d have to wait though, everyone else needed to be taken care of first. Then after she’d...probably be free for breakfast. It was only-

...11:00

She’d- take it as it came. Anyways! Nat probably wouldn’t like something hard...her throat was all sore and stuff. That’s why she wanted something nice and cool, least that’s what Sayori assumed.

“Oh! Yogurt!”

Sayori hummed with delight as she pulled out a little cup of yogurt, the purely liquidy kind without any of the fruits and stuff inside. Honestly, holding the cool container in her hand made her tempted to open it up and gobble it up herself, but, again, sick people came first!

...her _patients_ came first! There we go!

She shifted out of the kitchen with pep in her step, plucking a plastic spoon from a utensil little container as she skipped along and-

Dam- dang it! She grabbed a fork...who kept mixing them up?

...actually it was probably her. Sometimes she’d consider eating something, but she’d realize it was too much effort or that it was too late for what she’d wanted to have, and she’d end up resigning herself to waiting to eat or just skipping the meal.

She’d...reorganize them some other time, later, after she finished helping...probably.

After grabbing the correct utensil with a quick back track, Sayori made her way over to Natsuki. She was sprawled out on the couch, face flushed a slight reddish tint as she gazed off at the T.V. Some sports thing was on, football specifically. 

Natsuki was out of her and Yuri’s room and on the couch because she’d been the first to show symptoms, so to play it safe they laid her out in the living room. Yuri had insisted on taking the couch at first, but Nat had argued that it was closer to the kitchen and bathroom. Plus she could watch T.V, so Yuri caved in and agreed.

Not that it mattered, since Yuri was sick too now...but Nat seemed to still be comfortable on the couch. That and she got all whiny about moving up the stairs. Sayori would’ve offered to carry her, and assure her it wouldn’t be hard, but...she gets the feeling Nat would’ve gotten upset at that.

“Dr. Sayori’s here!” She rang out cheerfully. “Annnnd I brought you a healthy snack! You said you wanted something small, right? So...yogurt!” 

Natsuki glanced at her with a weak expression teetering between annoyed and grumpy, though not at her. Or...probably not at her?

...no reason to dwell on it! She trusted her friend to not be angry if she said she wasn’t, and she hadn’t said she was so..that was that. No overthinking it! No rain clouds this morning!

“T-thanks-“

Natsuki rasped out her reply in a quiet voice, far less quiet than she’d ever expect from the girl normally. Her heart clenched sympathetically for the girl as she handed her off the yogurt, the girl taking it slowly.

“Do you need anything else? I can go get you- uhm, some painkillers if they're wearing off! Yeah! Whatever you need!”

Natsuki frowned, mumbling as she shifted slightly against the pillow she’d laid back on.

“You have anything...for my nose?...”

“Nose?”

“I can’t...breathe- it’s all stuffed up ‘n...feels gross...”

Natsuki mumbled slightly as Sayori frowned, thinking. As far as she knew they didn’t have anything to help with congestion, or at least- If they did she didn’t know where it was? And Nat didn’t seem to know either.

“...oh! One second!”

Sayori made her way over towards a loveseat in the corner of the room, picking up a pillow resting in it. Within seconds she was right back by Nat’s side.

“Can you raise your head a bit? I’m ganna prop you up a bit so...it’ll hopefully help your schnooz a bit!”

Natsuki complied, though sluggishly, lifting her head as Sayori slid the pillow underneath.

“Better?”

Natsuki didn’t smile, but she gave her a tired glance that held all the gratefulness Sayori needed to see.

“...yeah...a bit. Than-“

Natsuki paused, coughing lightly as she scowled and groaned.

“Nevermind! No more talking, okay? Doctor’s orders. No need to thank me, you just rest your throat and eat your yogurt, and if you need me-...don’t holler, just- text me or something!”

Natsuki gave a slow nod with a soft sigh as Sayori smiled softly, making her way back to the kitchen. Hopefully the feisty girl was feeling better soon, she’d gladly take care of them for as long as it took. But...for their sakes she hoped it was done and gone by tomorrow!

On that note, she grabbed a hold of the microwave door as she swung it open. Grasping Yuri’s bowl it was- ooo! Hot! Not hot enough to burn, but it tingled in her hands!

She quickly made her way over a roll of paper towels. Setting the bowl down on the counter she grabbed a few strands, wrapping it around the outside of the bowl. There! Much easier to handle! 

Now that the microwave was open, she recalled Yuri wanted one of those kinda bead filled warmer things, that you could just lay out wherever on you for some heat, apparently they were called bed-buddies to Yuri. Which Sayori found _adorable._

She heated up the bed-Buddy for a good minute and a half, and upon taking it out stifled a moan. It was so warm- and soft, like fresh laundry! A much more nice warm feeling to it than the bowl. It felt even better than sex!

Sayori hadn’t ever had sex of course so...most things were better, but she was just assuming it would probably be better regardless!

She wrapped it around her neck with a sigh, the warm beads tingling pleasantly against her bare skin. With her free hands she grabbed the bowl, the paper towel making it far easier to handle, and was ready to go!

With that Sayori made her way up the stairs, careful not to skip steps and spill the hot stew everywhere, and was headed towards the hallway where her other two lovely housemates were situated. Taking a left she entered Yuri and Nat’s room, pushing the cracked door open with her waist.

“I brought you some nice hot soup Yuri! If it’s like...bad, tell me and I’ll make you better soup!”

Yuri was situated leaned back against a bed rest, upper half relatively straight up in the bed. She’d requested the rest earlier, since _she_ herself originally was feeling all stuffed up with her sinuses. Yuri had a bed rest already in the room, so it was an easy fix. She had it for easier reading in bed apparently, for her back. It wasn’t of any surprise to Sayori. With big beautiful boobies like Yuri’s own, she needed all the help with posture she could get!

“T-thank you Sayori… you’re too kind..”

Sayori made her way to the beds side, harboring the bed-buddy still arched down by gravity around her neck with the bowl in her hand. She passed by a pink pan resting on Yuri’s night stand in the process. She’d asked for it earlier, saying she felt rather nauseous. Sayori had asked her if she thought she could stomach any food, at least a little bit, and she asked for chicken noodle soup. That and a bed-buddy to ease her tummy. 

...it looked like she needed it too, that pan was just- yuck.

“Here you go! Some gourmet soup annnd the best bed buddy!”

Yuri gave her an endearing little smile as she took the bowl, mouth parting slightly from the heat as she handled it, setting it in her lap briefly. Sayori then...reluctantly...handed over her newest and truest bed-buddy. Yuri placed it delicately over her stomach as she seemed to physically relax back into her bed rest.

“T-thank you- it’s...the perfect temperature.”

“Mhm! You just enjoy your soup and let me know if you-“

…

“Ahh damn it!”

Yuri blinked, staring at her dumbfounded. Sayori pouted, lips pursing as she sighed.

“I’m sorry Yuri I- forgot your spoon. I’ll grab it for you real quick! Promise!”

Yuri just smiled again, chuckling lightly. 

“Oh...oh no- it’s quite alright. I have a set of reusable utensils over...on my shelf, t-theres a spoon in the set. It’ll work just fine.”

“Mmm...I guess I lucked out. I’m still sorry!”

“It’s quite alright.”

Sayori made her way over, grabbing a small pouch that felt kinda- clumpy, peeking inside she saw the spoon sure enough. It was accompanied by a fork and a straw as well. Sayori glanced over, taking note of a familiar book, as she picked it off the shelf as well.

“Here. And- I grabbed you Markov too! Since you really seem to like it- so if you’re bored it’s right here for you, so you can read it!”

She set it on Yuri’s nightstand- careful to avoid putting it _too close_ to the pink pan. Yuri’s eyes lit up with a warmth to them that made Sayori’s chest clench with delight.

“You’re very considerate Sayori…” she diligently took the spoon. “Thank you..”

“Mhm! Now- eat up, okay? You're supposed to feed a cold, starve a fever and stuff!” Sayori paused, thoughtfully frowning. “Though...Moni’s got both..so…”

“I-I believe the saying is outdated anyways- and incorrect. B-but I’ll try to eat it regardless.”

“Ohhh- okay! You’re very smart Yuri! Thank you!” she chirped back without a thought, compliments were a two way street for her! Plus, it was probably something nice to hear if you're sick. Suddenly something in her head clicked. “Oh! Oh yeah I wanted to ask- how do you pronounce rudamentory?”

“..rudimentary?..”

“Thank you!”

Yuri gave her a confused look but smiled gently all the same, welcoming her as Sayori made her way out of the room. Just one more stop to go! Though- not because of a specific request. She just might as well check on Moni while she was up here.

She peered into the room slowly.

“Knock knock!”

“You’re..already in the room silly.”

Sayori smiled wide as she entered the room, Monika’s calm voice ringing pleasantly in her ears as she stepped in fully. Her carefree grin broke down into a sympathetic frown upon seeing Moni though.

“Oh Moni! You’re shaking- and standing! You need to lay down!”

Sayori rushed over quickly to Monika’s aid, the girl groaning lightly.

“It’s just- Sayori I was just getting a blanket.”

“There’s already one _in_ your bed. The one you should be resting in!”

Monika shrugged, giving a sheepish grin.

“I...wanted another one, I got cold I guess?

“You got cold?”

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Monika laughed softly, allowing herself to be gently caressed back into bed as she sat down on the mattress. “I feel _freezing_ during a fever.”

“Yeah, that’s...really weird honestly. I don’t know how that works...But! I’ll grab you a blanket, and you- missy, stay put! Doctor’s orders!”

“Doctor’s orders?...”

Sayori made her way over to her side of the room they shared, apologizing to Mr. Cow as she stepped over him to reach into her closet. She pulled out a warm, fuzzy knitted blanket. Usually she whipped it out for winter time, but this was an emergency!

“Uh-huh, very important orders!”

She made her way back over to Monika with the blanket, truthfully enjoying the girls soft smile. Her face was quite flushed- probably because of the fever.

“Wouldn’t you be a nurse though?”

“Nu-uh, meanie! Just ‘cause I’m a girl doesn’t mean I have to be a nurse!”

“I’m pretty sure that a doctor has a doctorate, and a nurse by definition is someone who caters to patients though.” 

Sayori sat next to Monika on the bed, who was smiling just the cutest little grin. Sayori ignored her blatantly soul crushing but probably true statement. Before Monika had the chance, she wrapped the girl around with the blanket. She had to make sure she was perfectly warm and comfortable. Sayori tugged down at the blanket, pulling it over Moni’s shoulders as it was now firmly wrapped around her like a fuzzy cloak.

“There!”

“...t-thank you Sayori.”

“No problem! Just...let me check your tempature again, and I’ll be out of your hair. Your face looks red.”

Monika gave a weak chuckle in response that Sayori chalked up to a lack of rest, as Monika should’ve been having!

She picked up the little mouth thermometer laying on Moni’s nightstand from earlier.

“Say ahh!~”

“..this is so childish…”

Monika seemingly couldn’t help the light, flustered smile on her face, and Sayori couldn’t ignore just how funny it was to her. She stuck the thermometer in the girl’s awaiting mouth, and before long pulled it out.

“100.6…” Sayori frowned, humming thoughtfully. That wasn’t bad, but...it was still a fever. “If you’re cold, just let me know okay? I’ll get you more blankets, and I can check your tempature too. If it keeps going up then maybe I’ll bring you some ice instead. Okay?”

Monika, by now, was laid back in the bed. She was contently snuggled up, enveloped in the blanket with just- the most genuine smile on her face. It made Sayori’s heart tingle.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“..y-you’re welcome!”

Sayori sprung to her feet quickly, energized all over again.

“I’ll..let you rest, but just let me know if you need me! Even for non blanket or doctor related things.”

“Nurse related things, you mean?”

“Doctor!”

Monika laughed. It sounded angelic, its warmth was contagious.

“Okay, okay. Doctor.”

“..okay, get...get better soon Moni!”

“Thank you…”

With that Sayori exited the room as she shut the door with a light click, a stupid ditzy little grin on her face. She felt...really nice, kind of- proud, maybe? It was really nice to help the others for a change when they needed it, instead of it being other way around like most of the time. 

Maybe...something like that would be something she could look into? Caring for people? Maybe she wouldn’t be the best but...it would be nice.

Mulling over the thought, Sayori made her way back downstairs. Eagerly awaiting her yogurt and pop tart filled brunch break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayori: oh no! Monika your heart rate is so fast when we’re together!  
> Monika: uhm-  
> Sayori: you must be having a heart attack!  
> Monika:
> 
> You’re kidding right?


	4. Tears in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Yuri (POV), Sayori
> 
> Au?: It can work with the Doki’s in or out of high school really. Didn’t have much in mind other than it being non-game :p
> 
> Chapter tone:...well...shit. Sorry, I have to get my sucker punches in somewhere...
> 
> Summery: Yuri’s walking home in the rain, late in the night. She makes note of her environment and the atmosphere, it helps relax her, grounds her. Thinking deeper about something like the rain is a comfort to her, it’s a nice distraction and escape. What rips her back to reality is stumbling across a certain someone in the rain at such an odd hour.

It was a rather peaceful evening, all things considered. Most people wouldn’t be inclined to agree, with the raging downpour happening outside the confines of the indoors. But...Yuri wasn’t like most people, was she?

There she sat at nearly 8:00pm, on her lonesome in a cafe, reading a book. The downfall of rain slamming down on the establishment from behind the windows, and Yuri was...or had been, enjoying herself.

She understood that some people liked the rain. It could be rather calming as white noise when one was already warm in their bed, or for children it might be something fun to go run around in, splashing in puddles and so forth. 

But to Yuri, the atmosphere was what really captivated her.

Rain could be both tragic, and somber. It could be harsh, or it could be soft. It could emphasize feelings of overwhelming gloom, or it could emphasize a bad moment passing the world by. She couldn’t particularly describe the rain, disregarding its need in the ecosystem, as something that to her made her feel inherently good, or bad. But...that was part of the charm, part of the allure. Something like sunshine was more static and straightforward with your emotions towards it, but rain? There was room for interpretation, for bias and feelings. The only reason you might not like a sunny day would be because the sun was so bright, or perhaps it was too hot out, or maybe you had some form of skin condition. But the rain? There were a thousand different things you could love or hate about the rain.

Maybe she was being too philosophical with water droplets raining from the sky- but...rain just put her in the pondering, reflexive mood.

She’d come to the cafe a few hours earlier in the day to get out of the house. Though Yuri was indeed introverted and quite enjoyed her alone time, even she needed some change in scenery from her own bedroom. Even she required _some_ socializing.

Though- sitting in a cafe and being completely enveloped in a book you’ve been reading for a few hours could hardly be considered socializing…

Regardless, now that she was ready to return to her abode, it had started raining.

She wasn’t unprepared, she’d taken a look over the weather forecast and had seen the potential for downpour. She had an umbrella on her person, so it’s not as if she’d be getting soaked.

But- still, again, she loved the complexities of the rain. She wasn’t sure if today she’d find the patter of rain droplets on her umbrella grating or relaxing, if stepping in rain puddles would be an inconvenience or something fun to distract herself in, if she’d think of the dark clouds roaming above her as scenic or simply an obtuse irritation blocking the moonlight and looming forbiddingly above. 

Perhaps she’d actually feel different, back out there in the rain, potentially getting wet and cold. But for the moment, she was rather intrigued, perhaps even excited.

She stood up from her table, packing away her book into her purse as she pulled out a small compressed umbrella. She made sure to leave the plainly annoyed owner of the shop a good tip on her admittedly few purchases through the evening, no doubt she was probably a nuisance spending so much time there while buying so little...

She pushed the cafe’s door open as a small bell rang from the doorframe, her purse slung over her shoulder. The umbrella sprung open with energy, expanding out as she quickly heard the patter of the downpour on the umbrella's widened surface. She stepped out of the door as it closed briskly behind her, her sneaker grazing by a small puddle of water on the ground as she soaked in the atmosphere.

There was a part of Yuri’s mind determined to be anxious nearly all the time. A small part of her that ushered her paranoia induced fallacies.

_It’s rather dark out now, isn’t it? It would be rather easy for someone to attempt to mug me. It’s not as if I’m in much of a position to fight back._

_Weather this powerful could be hazardous, a mudslide on the side of a road could certainly do me in._

_If it were to become any worse outside, there’s a probability I’d be struck with lightning. It’s a ways home, and lighting would naturally be attracted to my umbrella._

Though, perhaps as ridiculous as it may be, her overactive imagination and thinking was a way for her to cope with such a thing. Focusing in on the dim atmosphere of the gloomy sky might be thought to only further such intrusive paranoia, but for Yuri it didn’t. It was a disconnect for her.

Detailing the different aspects of the world around her, in some ways, was like dissecting a fine piece of fiction. Taking in all the small little details, composing them into a thought provoking atmosphere, it reminded her of the complex novels she read on the weekly. Something she could relate to and find comfort in. Though what she read wasn’t always happy, or optimistic, or lighthearted, it was a comfortability she was used to. To think of the world and its atmosphere, its setpieces, in such a manner. It helped Yuri feel more at ease, more in her element, even if she wasn’t.

Even in the pouring rain, in the dark of night, waking home alone, she felt comfortable. Perhaps if she took a moment more to think about it, she wouldn’t be. But with her overactive mind being put to a use of analyzing instead of worrying, she could find solace in her situation. At least until she was interrupted by a social interaction. But...she was highly doubtful of that occurring in her present circumstance.

Her eyes grazed over the environment she found herself in, all the small ships and buildings around her. She made note of one in particular, the paint peeling off the sides and the neon sign desperately flickering to life. The gutters along the roof rusted and worn, water spewing out the small deteriorations into the damp alley aside the building. The inside looked dark and abandoned, the smudged windows only clearly displaying their age. She’d never seen the particular building before, or at least paid no mind to it, but it gave off a very saddened aura. Something lost to time, dilapidated and worn through the years, left in a state of disarray to be forgotten by most.

A few minutes later she spotted a tree, its trunk spiraling into a hunched posture as it hung feebly to the side. It swayed lightly in the weather, looking to only barely keep itself stable. The beautiful green leaves coating its branches just months prior were nearly stripped, toned in hushed orange hues. The last of the foliage clinging desperately as the oncoming rain pellets mercilessly came down into them, wearing away at the resolve of the few who remained as they tore off and fell to the ground. To imagine something with such life before reduced to such a sorrowful looking state, something as precious as water attacking so carelessly without a second thought, tearing down what remained of the bountiful life present before. 

A while longer and she approached a bridge. Shoes brushing on the mossy, lumpy stone beneath her feet. The sound of rapids beneath her barely louder than the impending rain, no doubt further enraged by such a downpour tonight. This bridge being the only safe travel from one side to the other, holding firm despite the circumstance. The moss and cracks in the stone being a showing of dedication through the years, never wavering from its positioning though living with the scars. No matter the circumstance, the bridge stood firm and loyal, there to assist the crossing of anyone and anything through the times. Her eyes caught on…

...something red? On a bridge? And what looked to be yellow to...a bright yellow.

Yuri blinked, her breath vaporizing a front her eyes as she stared forward. Only now noticing the figure leaning over the bridge's side staring off into the river bellow. The yellow a raincoat, their face shrouded with the hood. The red what looked to be boots. 

Just now did the situation dawn on her as the immersion broke. She was just shy ten feet of a stranger in a bridge in the brink of night, one who could very well-

...they...didn’t have an umbrella. They- hadn’t even seemed to notice her, actually, surprisingly?

Yuri felt her anxiety twist in her chest, warning her of how this was far too conspicuous. Telling her she needed to leave before this- clearly abnormal person did something unsavory. Especially with the fact it was so late, and in such poor weather.

But, the other part of her said that this stranger was out here alone, like her. They looked to be in their own head, oblivious to her present, and soaked at that. They didn’t have an umbrella, and though they had a raincoat with a hood, there was no conceivable way they weren’t getting wet. Why on earth would they just- be standing there? Taking it?

_I really ought to leave, they could be dangerous…_

_They look- sad? They’re just standing there overlooking the river…_

_They could be appearing unsuspecting, that way when I close the distance they can jump me._

_They’re soaked. They’re probably freezing. They’re alone…_

_I should leave._

_I should ask if they’re okay._

_…_

She supposed...curiosity killed the cat. But- the cat might die from curiosity either way if it didn’t investigate.

“Uh...uhm- are…”

She swallowed thickly. Approaching cautiously.

“A-are you okay? You- you don’t have an umbrella and...it’s pouring out here-“

…no response.

_You tried. Now be on your way. Less they actually notice you._

_Push on._

Yuri- really despised her empathetic nature along with her naturally curious state. She pushed further, forcing her voice louder.

“H-hello? Are- you okay?”

The person's posture shifted as they straitened slightly, though it was stiff and jagged, like she’d startled them. When the yellow cloaked stranger turned to face her, she saw a face far too familiar for her liking. No mistaking that shade of coral, peachy hair. Even in the dimly lit night.

“S-Sayori?! What-“

What on _earth_ was Sayori doing out here? It was absolutely pouring! And...well, _she_ herself was out but- she had an umbrella. Sayori didn’t have that and- what on earth would she be doing out so late, just lounging around without a second thought?

“Yuri…”

The girl's voice made her shiver, sounding dead in the water as it shook in a hushed ghostly tone. Her entire face just- looking hollow, there was such an empty expression on her face. Sayori paused for a moment before-

“Y-Yuri! It’s really...really nice to see you! But- it’s so late, what’re you doing out?”

Now she was smiling, almost like normal. But it just...it wasn’t right. It was too thin, too stretched. The smile didn’t reach her eyes at all. She looked to be shivering too, no doubt from the fact she was soaked head to toe with water dripping off her.

“I’m...I was just walking home- I’d spent some time in a cafe this evening and realized I needed to be heading home. And...the busses don’t run this late so…”

Yuri took a step forward, holding her umbrella up above the shorter coral haired girl, sheltering her from the rain. 

“Oh! That’s...cool! Did you have fun? Or...uhm…”

It almost hurt just how- wrong it was. Just- Yuri couldn’t actually get it down to a specific thing. Just the way Sayori was presenting herself was so...not Sayori. She sounded so forced, so _fake._

“W-what are you doing out so late Sayori?...”

“Uhm-“

The coral haired girl seemed to squirm slightly under her gaze, turning away to face the off the bridge.

“I went...for a walk”

Sayori drawled, a faint confidence bumbling about in her tone.

“And I guess- I got lost. I’m really clumsy like that sometimes, you know?”

Yuri furrowed her brow, a little unsettled at something about the way she said that.

“I’m sorry but I...I don’t. I’d hardly describe you being an a-abnormal amount of clumsy, but even then you’re...you’re smart Sayori, the bridge along with the main road into town only go in two directions,I-I don’t see how you’d get lost.”

“It’s dark.” Her tone held little voice to it, simmering both in volume and in confidence. But she replied almost automatically. It wasn’t feeling Yuri with all too much confidence in the statement.

“Then- w-why are you at all? It’s- pouring Sayori. And it didn’t j-just start, it’s been raining for nearly an hour. This isn’t...good weather for it.”

“I...I’ve been out here a while…I- just didn’t know about the rain.”

Sayori’s tone was hushed to a whisper, sounding unsure of herself now. Yuri felt a guilt start to simmer deep in her. She hadn’t meant to play twenty questions and try to falsify everything Sayori said. She was just concerned, and...confused. Why would Sayori feel the need to lie about her actions in the first place?

Yuri just- she knew it couldn’t have been accidental. Sayori may be naive at times, and perhaps even childish, but she was never, _never_ stupid. Nobody would simply unknowingly go out in the rain unprepared. And to an extent, she hadn’t.

“Then why are you wearing a raincoat and boots?...”

She fell silent.

Yuri took a step closer, hesitating with her free hand to reach out. Unsure of what exactly to do but- clearly something was wrong? Shouldn’t she at the least try.

“Sayori you’re-“

“Stupid…”

The coral haired girl laughed as she shook her head, through the whole act held little warmth. It was rather quite disturbing actually.

“N-no! That’s- I-I wasn’t going to say that! I’m very, very sorry I-if you felt I’d be implying such a thing!”

“No- no Yuri it’s...it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. This is my fault.”

“I-I wasn’t-“

“I walked out in the rain without an umbrella, at night, and got all soaked. Like an idiot. It’s...my fault.”

Sayori turned back to her, flashing her a pitiful smile as Yuri felt her unease rising. All that was...true, it would be rather idiotic for anyone to walk out into such weather at such a time unprepared. But she hadn’t meant to offend Sayori! Or belittle her, or shove it in her face, or anything like that! She...she was just worried.

Perhaps that worry was better founded than she might’ve thought to. Sayori was by no means dry, but the water dripping off her had started to slow. Now Yuri could see her face clearly. That wasn’t rain causing water to run down the sides of her cheeks, nor could it have been the rain that made her eyes so red and puffy. Sayori had been crying.

Yuri’s heart throbbed. Sayori had never been anything but a joy, perhaps she had her moments of being overbearing or too exuberant. But she’d genuinely never seen even a semblance of a frown on the girls face, and she still hardly had. The worst she’d seen Sayori was a little bittersweet. She always had a positive spin for something. She never needed a reason to say something kind or heartwarming, she just did it. Yet, undoubtedly, here they were. Standing together in the rain under an umbrella, Yuri being close enough to notice she’d been _crying_. 

“W-what’s wrong Sayori?”

“...”

“You- Sayori you’ve been c-crying?...I’m sorry for p-prying but-“

“That won’t do Yuri.”

Sayori sucked in a long and drawn out breath, body shutter as she hugged herself and shook her head. Looking out over the bridge again.

“That won’t do.”

“S-Sayori please! Talk to me! I- I don’t understand…”

She really didn’t. She didn’t understand why Sayori was out on a walk in the rain so late. She didn’t understand why Sayori had felt the need to lie about it. She didn’t understand why Sayori was being cryptic with her phrasing. She didn’t understand why Sayori was _crying_. But she wanted to.

She really, really wanted to. She didn’t want her friend to bottle up her pain, not like she tended to do.

“Please...I-...I’ll listen to anything, I-I promise I won’t judge- just _please_. What’s wrong Sayori?...”

Another silence.

“Do you like the rain Yuri?”

Yuri didn’t respond, she didn’t know how to. It was hard to describe just how...unless she felt. She was- really trying. She was making an effort to reach out because she...just wanted her friend to be okay. And all she’d done was pressure Sayori into deflecting with the _weather_. 

“I-I’m...sorry. I’m- I shouldn’t have pushed you- but-“

Sayori looked at her, smile gone as her dull features peered into Yuri’s soul. It twisted her insides viciously. 

“I’m just worried but if- if I made it worse I’m...I’ll stop…”

Yuri’s tone teetered off with a whimper as she went quiet, inwardly chastising herself for how stupid she’d been. Yeah, sure, beg for your friend to open up after she’s clearly lied to you in the same conversation. Now I’m _sure_ she’ll be ready to talk. What on earth was she even thinking? She’d probably gone and made it all so awkward, and now surely when they were forced to interact again Sayori would only be awkward around her, all the fault of her own. If- if there even was an again...Sayori could very well just-

“You didn’t- Yuri I...I promise. I was-“

Yuri peeked a glance at the coral haired girl, nearly terrified of the potentially disgusted or annoyed look that’d be shot back, only to see something amongst the most sympathy she’d ever seen in a look.

Sayori sputtered, seeming to falter over her words.

“Just...”

“...just?”

Sayori turned her gaze down towards the bridge, seemingly unable to look Yuri in the eyes. Yuri moved a little closer, holding the umbrella to fully envelop Sayori again. She’d moved slightly between her back and forth attention, but she seemed firmly planted in place now.

“...I think about the rain a lot. And days- like this, where it’s just miserable… where you can’t even see the sky, and...and you wonder if the sun’s even _there_ anymore. Or the moon. Or if- anything is beyond the clouds.”

Yuri hesitated for a moment before reaching out, placing her hand on Sayori’s wet and cold shoulder. The girl either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. Only pausing for a moment.

“The rain is so _loud_ and so _heavy_ that you can’t even ignore it, and when you're out in it, it just drowns out everything. Like...it just _pelts_ up against you over, and over, and over. And- and it’s so _hard_ not to let it beat you down.”

The logical side of Yuri saw the hyperbole, noting that rain couldn’t do that. If anything wind might but- not rain. But Yuri was already acutely aware they probably weren’t talking about the rain directly anymore. After all, she herself wrote poems with an array of double meanings and hidden subtleties. She was already putting together an idea in her head of just what Sayori was _actually_ saying. Sadly, it wasn’t all too deep. She already felt she understood, but let Sayori continue anyways. 

“And it- it just feels like you can’t...stop it. The rain just _comes_ and _goes_ and it doesn’t matter if you try and prepare, it comes anyways. And you can’t even run from the rain, ‘cause it’s everywhere...everywhere you go...Sometimes you just- you just wonder if it’ll stay this time. When the world’s so cold and damp and it feels _empty_. It- it almost feels like you’re...”

“...drowning?”

Sayori took a moment to look back up at her, eyes glimmering with a fraud thankfulness. A smile was thinly stretched across her face as she nodded. 

“Yeah…”

Sayori felt like, on days, she couldn’t see the sun. The light. That the rain was just pelting against her and pushing her down, and it made her feel, for lack of a substantial enough understanding just yet, trash. That’s...what she was getting from this, and she understood. Sometimes, though not in weather metaphors, that’s how Yuri felt too. Like the bad days would just drag on without an end in sight, and she couldn’t escape them regardless of what she tried.

But...still, even so she was confused.

“Sayori?...

“Yeah?...”

“Why are you out here in the rain tonight? Why...are you out if you hate the rain so much?...”

She fell silent for a moment, her tone now devoid the happy cheer Yuri had grown accustomed to.

“At least out here, it’s harder to focus. I...feel the same either way, but out here I can’t hear myself think.”

Yuri felt her heart throb for Sayori. Clearly something foreboding was in her thoughts, something making her so miserable. But what? And why? How...how often did she feel like this? 

Yuri really, really wanted to discredit it. But…

_“I think about the rain a lot-”_

Sayori probably felt how she did more often than she’d ever deserve to, if Yuri had to guess.

“You...asked what I thought about the rain, right?”

Sayori looked at her, eyes pleading and confused as she stared intensely. For once, Yuri didn’t let her nerves pull her off track. Something deep in her was confident, and refused to muddle her words. She continued unprompted.

“The rain can be just as you described. It can be oppressive and encompassing, and you can...really feel like it’s everywhere at times. There are days where it can seem to never end and...it really does make everything seem miserable.”

“But- i don't think that means it’s necessarily bad…”

Sayori’s face twisted slightly, looking keen to interject, but Yuri pressed on gently.

“While the rain can certainly be rather intrusive it usually comes in cycles, if the rain didn’t come at all- I’m sure we might not appreciate the clear, beautiful days quite as much. And…”

Yuri paused, taking a moment to ponder how to correctly put her thoughts into words that would fit the context.

“Rain...does all those things you mentioned. But it can do good too. The rain might isolate you, but it can also encourage you to reach out. If you're trapped by the rain...inside...and have nowhere to go, y-you might try reaching out. Or perhaps you’ll be stuck inside with someone else, and the inability to leave might lead to a conversation or interaction that...might’ve not happened otherwise.” 

Sayori didn’t look to be plastering on a smile anymore, simply looking at Yuri confused. But Yuri could see it in her eyes, she was listening. She didn’t quite understand but- she wanted to. Yuri could see it in her. Yuri sighed softly, tightening her grip just slightly on Sayori’s shoulder. 

“It’s...I’m sorry but it’s going to rain again. E-even if...even if you hate it. It doesn’t matter where you go, or in what kind of climate you reside. Even if it helps it...it will eventually rain again, even if you’d be content with only ever seeing the sun. It will rain again. It’ll always plague people, even someone...like you.”

Yuri’s expression softened as she saw how Sayori’s own seemed to twist uncomfortably. A pained look in her eyes.

“But- but you said...“

“I know, but even with some...of the good things. The rain might make you feel bad. I-it probably will even, but that’s okay.”

“Yuri I don’t-“

“It’s o-okay.”

She shook Saori shoulder gently, giving her the softest look she could manage. 

“I know you’ll...someone like you can make it through. A-and you don’t have to do it alone. When it rains, it’s okay to want comfort. E-even if it rains often. Just because it may be bad, doesn’t mean good can’t come from it. P-perhaps even just like the clouds, it may be a way to release.”

“I’ll...I’ll never ask you to like the rain Sayori, few people would. I only ask t-that you’ll let me know if you don’t. That...you’ll tell me if the rain bothers you particularly bad...”

Yuri was only made vaguely aware that Sayori’s face was wet again by her own quivering breath, the girl seeming to barely be holding it together. She was crying again, and while in nearly any other situation Yuri would stop and apologize, here...she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Sayori was like the clouds above, nearly full to bursting with pressure. Desperately needing a release, even if it was ugly. Yuri would give her that.

“It’s okay to not be okay…”

With that, the dam broke. Sayori’s soft, pitiful sniffles transitioned into soft sobs. Soon the girl was a blithering mess, broken down into uncontrollable sobbing.

Yuri enveloped her in a hug, holding her tight as she carefully positioned the umbrella to keep them both dry for the moment. Sayori hesitated for just a moment before she hugged her back.

As unpleasant as the hug was, with Sayori now sobbing into her chest and her cold and damp body bleeding into Yuri’s own, she’d push through. The uncomfortable, upsetting moments like they were just what Sayori needed in a way. Sometimes you needed to cry before you could truly smile, and to Yuri, it seemed Sayori had needed to for a long, long time.

As unpleasant as it was now, it would be okay. For once, Yuri...was sure of it. Even if it wasn’t tomorrow, or the next week, or even within the next month, Yuri was sure the metaphorical clouds would clear. 

But for now it was just her, Sayori, and the pouring rain around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rain rain go away, come back some other day when I might maybe be ready to deal with you, cause right now I’m REALLY not feeling it...


End file.
